The Forrbidden Love
by Victoria Wolf
Summary: SUCK at summerys. Okay Kag is a princess Inu is a slave and Inu's SHY? Laughter insues.. InuKag, Mir San, KouME
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I rewrote this chap and some other chappies and I wanted to thank you all for you're insistence that I get my but in gear!

Disclaimer: I don't own any one in this fic, but Chouki and Victoria. Or at least I think I own Chouki.

A poor creature sat in a dirty cell, the walls only giving him enough movement to curl up. The low ceiling forced him to remain either curled, laying down, or sitting. The other cages sitting on top of his were the same; in every direction there was at least 20 other cages on his level.

The wall of cages stretched up four cages by forty cages; with a height of sixteen feet and a length of 200 the only comfort was that it was at least 10 feet in width, each cage being 4X5X10. The poor in habitants of these cages all looked about the same as him, and they were all in this mess.

He once again heard the familiar, foreboding footsteps resounding through the cold stone halls. A long time ago he would have been tense, screaming for Them to let him out, asking and pleading for answers to his question. Now he listened to the new slaves do it for him.

"Why do you keep me here?" "What have I done?" "When can I leave?" "Why am I here?" but he had his answers and the others would figure it out for themselves or not, it didn't matter.

They kept them here because he was an untrustworthy monster, well at least part of him was; he wasn't even braking the law to the fullest extent. Why, when you're being punished for something any way, not complete the act? But this was something he couldn't change; he was only a half-breed, a hanyou. The only thing that kept him from being killed was the fact that he was useful to them alive. He knew no kindness, so showed none in return.

"Get up freak!" Came a booming voice.

**_Why don't they just leave me to die? Could they love to torture me this much? Does any one care that I'm down here? _**The prisoner thought ignoring the rude man in front of him. A hand descended, bunching his hair, the voice hauled him up. The pain passed by, unnoticed; that petty pain was forgotten long ago in this place. The place of beatings, the place of warped minds. The guard put his leash, attaching it to his nametag collar.

**_No, of course not remember you're just a freak. _**His thoughts then took a turn they usually did.**_ Maybe just maybe I can find a way to kill my self. I mean why run away? So that I can be laughed at, shunned, and teased, just to die sooner or later any ways? Or worse be recaptured? _**

_**No, to die right off would be better. The only thing that keeps me from doing just that is the thought of seeing a tree, the sun, to feel the grass beneath my feet. To be free… That is what keeps me moving; that, and the fact that I remember some kindness before. Where was that? When was that? Why didn't it last? Was it something I did?**_

They entered a dimly lit room. All a passer-byre would see would be a slumped figure with two strange triangles twitching on top of his head, dirty gray hair that had been cruelly whacked off, dull yellow orbs for eyes that were on a blank face, claws for nails, the body was clothed in what seems like a bunch of rags. But there were no passer-byres. No one to talk to. Or witness the wrongness of the situation.

"Hey freak, your going to love this." Taunted the guard. "The boss is selling you again. Only this time to someone who is just delaying your return to Kikyo's beating house. . . I mean reeducation center." The guard caught himself on his stumble, and smirked. "Your going to the princess Kagome's palace where you will finally get what you deserve, to be put to work. Not just sitting around in your ce. . . room.

"And when you don't please her, we'll get to beat you again. But you won't get away that easily, back to reeducation. Till you get sent right back to the palace. The master is tired of having you around so we'll just keep going around in a circle till you're broken."

The we that will beat him, refers to the other guards, doctors, and helpers. They passed them now. They're shadows of people, people that thrive on the pain of others, people that wait to get their hands on a disobedient slave.

The poor creature paused stopped by a giant wood door. The door had flower patterns carved in solid oak. The prisoner would have stared longer, but it was not his first or even second time going threw these doors. They were ushered in to where a man in purple robs and a rosary on his right hand stood (Miroku's usual style). The only weapon he saw was a staff on the man's side. **_I can deal with that as long as he doesn't add spikes to the end. _**The prisoner thought for a brief second, not hearing the guard remind him to bow.

"Hey filth! I'm talking to you, bow to Miroku-sama." With that he was jabbed in the ribs hard enough that if he weren't used to the guards blows he would have blacked out. He bowed respectfully to the man in front of him.

"That's enough, Naraku. I can handle it from here." The guard dropped the leash in Miroku's hands and left giving the prisoner a glare.

As soon as Naraku turned the corner the prisoner jumped at how Miroku relaxed all of the sudden.

"Hi, I'm Miroku. I will be accompanying you to make sure you behave. But lets put that to the side and be friends. What's your name?"

The prisoner eyed Miroku strangely. Then he caught on. He knew the rule that slaves aren't supposed to talk unless asked a question by their master, he could answer with pointing or nodding or something along that line.

They like to tease the slaves and provoke them to do something bad so that They could beat them. He pointed at his collar that had a nametag that said _Inuyasha_ it also said that he was worth 2,000 dollars.

Due to his human blood he wasn't as expensive as full-blooded youkai are. It also said that he is a slave and had none of the normal demon slave rights because he is a hanyou. Which meant he could be beaten physically and emotionally and marks are acceptable. Demons, half or not, were hard to mark but it could be done, the scars marring his flesh showed the truth of the statement.

"Hmmmmm. Well I guess the walk over to the Higrashie palace will be pretty boring." Miroku said thoughtfully, as he realized that the slave wasn't going to talk. With that he picked up the end of the leash that had been dropped on the floor and set off on the long walk to the palace.

At the palace everyone was in a frenzied trying to find the Princess Kagome. All the slaves where screaming for her, all but a new one that had just walked in. Sango stared at all the chaos, at a safe distance of course.

She had been brought up to fear the place she was now in, and had also learned that the Princess Kagome is a horrible spoiled brat that will beat you if you so much as breath the wrong air! Here everyone seemed to care what happened to her. **_They say they're brainwashed if they're too bad. That's what must have happened. _**

She saw an old friend that was barely able to move, but was searching as best she could.

When she drew close she could see her blood stained top was in tatters from what looked like bullwhip markings! Sango ran to her friend.

At first all she got where confused glances then the recognition finally kicked in her friend gave a squeak and tackled her. Bombarding her with questions. Like "why are you here?" And then what made her angry was, when her beaten-half-to-death friend asked her if she'd seen Kagome?

"No I haven't, Chouki, and if I do I will give her a piece of my mind about what happened to you!" Sango said in aloud, angry voice. Chouki moved away ever so slightly, but Sango caught it just the same. It was usual for people, recently beaten, to move away when faced with anger. Especially since Sango had a mean streak when it came to injustice.

"Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but it makes me s..." She never got to finish her sentence because some one shrieked in glad/surprise; they had found Kagome.

You would have thought the palace was on fire by the way that they all ran screaming, "Kagome," towards a struggling girl that was desperately trying to run. She would have succeeded if to chubby little women weren't holding on to her arm for dear life.

"Let me go I'm not going to do it again! I WILL NOT DO IT! JUST LOOK AT CHOUKI! I'M NOT GOING NEAR HIM AGAIN!" Sango was wondering who she was when all of the sudden she realized that this was Kagome. She walked right up to the struggling princess and slapped her across the face!

Kagome was shocked. She had no idea what just happened, but lifted her hand to her cheek and murmured an "ouch".

Sango couldn't believe she just did that. The small ouch she heard made it all worthwhile. She was about to say something when her hair ripped jerked her head up.

There before her was the prince from Amman! He was so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. It smelled a lot like wine and meat. Sango knew exactly the punishment for hitting a princess. The punishment was death.

She was prepared for it, that bitch had deserved it, when they started hauling her away, then all of the sudden she heard. "Put her down Kouga, right now. You aren't going to get another one."

"But Kagome, darling, you know the penalty for slapping the princess is death. I thought that the beating I gave that little slave girl for talking without permission was well justified." Said the prince.

You could see the flames shouting from Kagome's eyes, but her only reply was. "Put, her, down. NOW!"

Kouga promptly dropped Sango, he started to protest, but suddenly objects were being thrown at him; deciding that discretion is the better part of valor, he turned and left the room at a dead run, dodging past broken things and ducking to keep from being hit.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, drawing Sango's eyes away from the scene before her.

Sango couldn't believe what the PRINCESS had just said. She gave a confused noise and looked at all the rest of the slaves.

They were all giving her glares that would have killed a lesser mortal. "I'm very confused." She stated to no one in particular.

"Sango! What do you think your doing?" Chouki all but screeched.

"I'm very confused." Sango stated again.

"You must be new. I'm Kagome." Kagome said in an excited overly ecstatic voice.

"Ummmmmmmmm. . . I'm very confused." Sango stated knowing that she was starting to sound like a lack wit.

But she had just slapped the PRINCESS and should be DEAD and here the 'horrible, spoiled, selfish, bitch' had just saved her life and asked if she was all right then introduced her self like they where equals? This was the strangest place she has ever been in! Defiantly brain washed the entire place.

Fortunately Chouki butted in and said, "I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive her!" She practically screeched and then in a whisper she added, "She's a little crazy."

Sango was outraged that her friend said that, but then realized it was at least partly true. At least now that she looked back at what she did and she KNEW how wrong she was. She practically threw her self at the princess' feet.

"Please! When you kill me spare my brother and give him pardon for his sister's foolishness!" She cried between sobs. All she expected was for a bullwhip to lash her back and to be tortured for the rest of what was definitely going to be her last day here, but all she heard was...

"Please, rise I will have no kneeling to me. What is this about killing? I will also have no killing to be talked about. What's this about a brother? Why would I hurt him, or you for that matter? So confused, why don't you start from the beginning." Kagome added the last part in as a joke.

Sango was just shocked by the fact that she didn't feel a whip. Then all of the other words sunk in to that flabbier-blasted brain of hers. **_She isn't going to beat me or kill me? I think I need to figure this out. _**Gathering all the courage she can muster she slowly stood up and once again tried to speak.

"I don't understand." She finally said after a few minutes of trying to speak.

"She knows more then four words!" Kagome said in a mock awe voice, but there was no cruelty in her voice just friendly sarcasm. "Could one of you explain things to her? I would, but I must..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before every one was pushing her out the door and murmuring knowingly.

Chouki turned to her friend and winced because of the pain in her back. This was going to be easy. Or at least easier than if she hadn't met the REAL Kagome and instead met the PUBLIC Kagome.

"Um. Sango everything you think you know about Kagome FORGET. She isn't mean, spoiled, or a brat. She is kind, nice, and the most sincere person you will ever meet. OH, and don't ever HIT HER AGAIN!" Everyone agreed with the last sentence and shouts of, "damn right," and "never again" could be heard. Then everyone went back to his or her chores.**_ That about sums it up. _**Chouki thought, turning her back and left to do her chores.

**_Well I'm completely useless. What am I supposed to do?… I could go find the princess since I owe her my life and an apology. _**With that Sango set off towards the princess room.

Miroku was right it was a long walk to the palace. Inuyasha was tired by the third hour because he hadn't walked this much in a while. Miroku must have noticed because he slowed down. **_Inuyasha hasn't spoken yet. I wonder what the monsters have done to him. I can clearly see he is smart and has a lot on his mind… if only he would talk. _**It completely slipped his mind****that Inuyasha isn't allowed to talk. So he tried to strike up a conversation.

"So how where you caught?"

Silence was his only answer. "You know if you don't want to talk at least you can tell me." Miroku said in a grumpy manner. "Hello? Any one in there?" Then he made the almost fatal mistake of hitting Inuyasha over the head with the staff...

(To be continued...)

"Yeah! I finally wrote the fic! Go me!" Runs around until passes out from over exertion. The last word from her mouth is "R&R" as she passes out of consciousness.

Dragonite the dragon shows up and slapped Vicky on the face till she finally gives up and says. "Sorry she is a little crazy, she is my half sister, but she's crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for the reviews. You love me you really love me! I don't own any one but Chouki and me of course.

Inuyasha never expected that bonk on the head. It seemed to come from nowhere, but quick reflexes that he didn't realize he had made him grab it in mid strike, spin it so Miroku let go, and twirl the staff on his finger, shift it into a protective stance, being trained to protect his master the reflex came with out hesitation, all in about two seconds.

Inuyasha stopped as his claws of their own accord wrapped around a startled Miroku's throat. He jumped back and then the over-whelming panic struck.**_ I'm in trouble. Shit! Stupid reflexes I'm dead. _**He sat down tensed then bowed his head, waiting to get beaten, but the vicious blows never came.

"Wow, cool reflexes! You have got to teach me that!" Miroku was amazed that Inuyasha could move that fast, he rubbed his throat and looked for Inuyasha, to find him on the ground by his feet, Inuyasha didn't move. "Why are you on the ground again? Get up."

Inuyasha stood up cautiously, in complete shock. Forgetting that he was not supposed to talk he blurted out. "Problem yours what, why, how…" He was going to say more, but all of the sudden he remembered that he had just broken a rule.

"You talk!" Miroku said in a joking, sarcastic voice, little did he know that the princess was saying the same thing. "It's a miracle! Now will you just explain to me what you meant by that? It came to me kind of garbled."

Inuyasha was completely confused. O-o. If he was in doubt, but couldn't talk, he did what he normally would have done, stick to the rules, so he decided that he wasn't going to say another word.

"Not AGAIN!" **_Geese this is the strangest man I have met. First he won't talk then when he says five words he clams up, and those five words made the strangest sentence I have ever heard. _**

Inuyasha was very unsure what to do or say. So he very carefully wrote on the ground with his finger. _I'm I allowed to talk? _

Miroku was very confused so he wrote: _Sure._

Inuyasha took a DEEP breath and said in a quite voice. "Promise?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to talk?" Miroku was still very confused, but was VERY happy that Inuyasha was talking.

"Well for starters I'm a slave and I'm not supposed to talk except when my master says so or asks a question." Inuyasha replied in a quite voice adverting his eyes.

"Well that explains a lot. Sorry for trying to bonk you on the head, I have no reason to do so. So you reacted like a normal person would. So that's okay." Miroku said in a calm voice. Then as though it just hit him, fixing his error he added. "Not all the time though." He hopefully just avoided a potential disaster.

"Really, are you sure? I've never been treated like this before." Inuyasha said in the similarly quite voice.

**_Is that shyness I detect? _**Miroku thought. Then as an after thought, he added, **_possible weapon for embarrassment. _**

"I'm going to have a friend, and possibly a person to administer my weird since of justice on." -- Miroku accidentally said out loud; this accident immediately frightening Inuyasha right back into his shell.

"Opps. It's not what it not what it sounds like. Really Inuyasha." Miroku might as well have been trying to ride clouds (he is not a youkai so he can't ride clouds), so needless to say he was NOT going to succeed on drawing Inuyasha out again; at least not for a VERY long time.

Palace

Sango was looking down the hallway and realized that she was totally lost. **_How exactly were you planning on finding the princesses' room in the maze when it's your first day? Stupid!_**

Fortunately she saw what looked like the princess just down the hall. "Princess Kagome."

The 'princess' turned around. "Yes and who might you be." As Sango approached the princess stiffened. "Oh it's just a slave." 'Kagome' looked down at her nose and turned away.

Sango immediately sensed danger, but that wasn't right… Princess Kagome was nice. Shaking it off as one of her 'weird' moments she looked directly at 'Kagome'. "I was wondering if I could help."

Sango didn't expect the slap that came. "How… dare… you? How dare you speak to me! How dare you look at me in the eye!" 'Kagome' turned to her guards and nodded. They quickly stepped forward, seizing Sango by the arms. "Take her to the dungeon and whip her!" 'Kagome' then turned around and strode away.

Sango looked at her retreating back not being able to understand. "What's going on?" She looked up at the stony faced guards and suddenly she realized. **_She was just trying to get me in trouble. _**She was dragged down to the dungeon and chained up. They left to alert the whipper, they wouldn't waste their time with this filth.

What's going on? Why is Kagome acting so weird? What is going on? I'll try to up date soon.

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

I feel the love! So many great reviews I will most defiantly write now!

Don't own the Inu gang. Or the song On The Road Again.

The Road

"_On the road again; just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is makin' music with my friends and I can't wait to get on the road again_. Sing with me Inuyasha.

"_On the road again. Goin' places that I've never been. Seein' things that I may never see again, And I can't wait to get on the road again._

"_On the road again. Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway. We're the best of friends, insisting that the world be turnin' our way, and our way Is on the road again. Just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is makin' music with my friends, and I can't wait to get on the road again. _

"_On the road again. Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway we're the best of friends. Insisting that the world be turnin' our way and our way is on the road again._

"_Just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is makin' music with my friends, and I can't wait to get on the road again, and I can't wait to get on the road again_."

Miroku started to hum the lyrics again while Inuyasha shot a sidelong glance or two his way. **_Why do I have to be stuck with the weirdo?_ **Inuyasha asked himself.

He then began to think not of the crazed monk, but of the life that lay ahead_. **I wonder how long this one will keep me? 2 weeks? 3? Will I really be sent back there after retraining? Or was that a joke. **_

He pondered on the thought of accommodations. **_The monk said palace, the guard too, so does that mean that I will have only three or four room mates? _**Other masters shot in his head.

**_Or maybe the yard again? Will they feed me? If so how often? Maybe, if I am to be a laborer I might get some meat, or freashish bread? _**Inuyasha looked sideways at Miroku, he had stopped singing.

Miroku looked up ahead, though he was aware of the fact that Inuyasha was staring at him. "We'll stop up there for the night."

Inuyasha looked forward too. The clearing up ahead was decorated with flowers, a lone tree in the middle, the sunset ahead of it lit the grass up so it seemed to be a fire.

Miroku set his things against the tree. A small place surrounded by rocks showed that this spot was used often. Firewood was stacked next to the cleared area. "Remind me that before we leave we need to replenish the firewood stack." Miroku requested to the silent figure behind him.

A small nod was all he got from the lump. "Might as well make you useful. Um… set up camp." Miroku was hesitant on giving the order, but he realized that Inuyasha needed to do something while he started the fire and cooked dinner.

Inuyasha was relieved, he could do almost anything, fight, defend, set up things, straighten up things, follow rules, and um… OTHER things, but he is the world's shittiest cook.

Palace

Sango was terrified; **_I am so STUPID_**! **_I knew better! I shouldn't have left my guard down, I knew she had them brain washed! _**She flinched when she heard fast determined footsteps. The door creaked open to reveal… a scrawny little kid?

"Who are you?" The kid inquired with a little fear. Then seeming to remember why he was here he went to close the door. Letting out a shriek he slammed it closed.

Sango moved away from the door as determined knocking began.

"Who is it?" The little boy asked in a singsong voice.

"Shippo, the mistress will be very angry when she finds out that you have run away from me. Now let me in!" A squeaky high pitched voice said, but it was obvious that Shippo wasn't going to open the door.

"No. . . I don't want a bath! Eww. . . not unless it's one of those, bubble baths!" The little kid stated as he got a look around the room.

Sango gasped as his little tail appeared as he turned his back to her. Looking closely she noticed all the other markings that signaled his youkai parentage. "You're a demon?" She asked her voice now high and squeaky.

Shippo turned and looked at her. "Yeah. . . hey why are you here? What did you do?"

Sango winced as she remembered why she was here. "I was tricked by the princess and now am waiting to be beaten." Her voice shock as tears overwhelmed her. She was prepared to be beaten or even killed for something she did, but not something she was tricked into doing.

"Kagome? But she wouldn't. . . ohhhh. Did she look like Kagome but gave off this creapy vibe? Like you were in danger but you don't know why?" The kid asked, his voice wise. At her nod he sighed. "That's not Kagome, that's Kikyo."

Sango stated her now customary. "I'm so confused."

"Well you see. There is this guy, and he's sworn to kill the King and Queen's first born daughter if he ever finds her outside the walls of the palace before she is married. So King and Queen have searched high and low till they found a very convincing look a like once Kagome was born. The look alike goes out in public and takes care of things. But there the little problem, the one that states, Kagome must either marry a prince of youkai blood, who's always been free. Or fall in love.

"At first the thought of finding a prince of youkai blood who's always been free was fanatical, but fortunately her great-great-great grandfather found away out. You see, this prophesy started along time ago, about 200 years, when King Thomas and Queen Ethery got married. So they decided that they would set a group of youkai free, royal youkai, with a binding promise that the first son born would marry their first daughter born, when she comes of age as twenty." Shippo paused in his telling to take a breath, watching Sango's face.

"That would be Kouga, he's about 150 and is stuck with the promise that he'll marry Kagome. You see, the royal families, on the human side, have been lucky and have only had male children for the past 200 years. Now that Kagome's born he has to marry her, he only arrived two weeks ago, and he's a heartless, cruel, monster!" Shippo screeched.

"Shippo, there is a very big man here that will break down the door if you do not open it NOW!" Came the voice from the other side completely ruining the story telling mood.

"Yes Jaken. I'm coming." The cute pup moved, head bowed towards the door.

Sango walked up to him and offered her hand. "I'll come with you… if it's alright, and I know how to make bubble baths without using all that expensive stuff."

Shippo looked up at her and smiled grasping her hand he opened the door.

I updated! Go ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning mentions of rape and torture in this chappie if u don't want to read skip this chappie but don't yell at me!

If Jaken found it odd that Shippo now had a companion he didn't ask. There was a very large man standing behind him, looking as if he could remove the door if he wanted. Or deliver painful whiplashes, suddenly Sango found that she wished she was as far away as possible.

Jaken smiled before looking up his toad nose at the burly man. "Thank you very much for your help Hyjenk (hi-jen-kay). But I won't be needing your strength."

The mountain of a man nodded before looking Sango over.

Sango tried to back up but Shippo tugged her forward before looking at Jaken. "My friend Sango said that she knows how to make the bubbles without using the expensive stuff." He looked distinctly superior.

Superior that is before Jaken tossed a load of water on him. "Wipe that smirk of your face. Sango is it? Well, Sango I am chief Nanny here and you shall now be my helper. I will let the Mistress know immediately."

Hyjenk looked at her the room behind her, her again, before looking down at Jaken. "I will let mistress know immediately." His voice was deep and rough.

With that said he left and Jaken led her upstairs. Jabbing his staff at the object he pointed at the nursery and various rooms. Smirking as he led her to the bathroom he looked at all the other sullen boys and girls. They were separated into two groups and standing in front of a room filled with bathtubs. They looked posed for flight, towards the huge tubs.

Sango stared at them all before turning to Jaken. "TWENTY! You have to take care of TWENTY children! Whom do they all belong to?"

Jaken smiled before saying. "Everyone, the servants, slaves, rulers. We are an equal opportunity babysitter. By order of the crown. These are just the 7-9 year olds. At ten they go and learn their new task and role in the palace, 3-6 are in a separate nursery, and the younger ones are with their parents."

All of the kids giggled at the sopping wet Shippo who moved forward and into line. Jaken looked them all over before raising his staff high. They groups tensed and as he let the staff fall they all burst into motion. Running everyone grabbed the nearest tub and turned the hot water on full blast.

Sango looked over at Jaken who then told her to please get the inexpensive bath bubbles into the baths. As she went about pouring a bit of shampoo into the bath water and, to the children's delight, creating bubbles she asked. "Why do they run and turn the hot water on like that?"

"So that their tub water is worm, we don't have enough hot water that all of then can take hot baths so the fastest get the hottest tubs. They don't have to worry about scorching them selves because the cold water comes on when the hot runs out." Jaken's squeaky voice wasn't smug, just guiding. He was gentle with the children and it was obvious that they loved him. He complained and cursed but under it all he seemed to genuinely care about them too. Sango decided that she liked this toad demon, at least a little bit.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat around the fire Miroku taking the more comfortable spot by the tree because Inuyasha wouldn't. He watched the smoke rise into the air and travel till it looked as if the stars swallowed it.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku watched the smoke and slowly drifted to sleep. He wasn't allowed to leave without permission and didn't want to ask but as he watched a bat scooping up the bug he pretended he could runaway and disappear into the forest. He watched the stars and fed the fire. Suddenly a piece of memory floated threw his memory.

The room was dark full of shapes but I didn't mind. I knew every other slave in the quarters I shared with my parents. Our master was cruel but, I didn't understand at that moment the significance of the collar around everyone's neck. Or why my parents left me with the mean man that hurt me every day.

I told my mom what the man did and she just cried and my father got so mad he shook and turned red calling him a raping basterd. He mentioned something that made me shake with fear but I can't remember now. My mom held me and lifted me up so I could see the sky she said that if it was ever to bad to just look at the sky and wish it away… that maybe if we wished long and hard enough that the wish would come true. All the shapes and faces blurred from my mind looked up to. Other children I played with when the man is busy are on their parent's shoulders too.

Everyone started a rhyme that made me feel good and I got chills when as one they closed their eyes and wished the same wish in their minds.

My dad said when you wish on a falling star the magics' more powerful but the old magic was always there and if I believed and wished hard enough my wish would come true. We all wished every night till They came to take me away. I couldn't see stars from my cell and I forgot after the oppressing atmosphere finally broke threw my barers.

The memory went threw Inuyasha with enough force he could smell his mom and dad both smelling of sweat from the days work.

Looking again at Miroku he looked at the sky and whispered the old magic words.

"Starlight Starbright, I wish a may I wish I might, Have the wish I wish to night." Inuyasha closed his eyes and wished the one thing everyone in that room wished for,**_ I wish to run, to fly, to swim, to fall, to breath, cry, laugh, feel pain, joy, and die surrounded by people who love me and I them. In freedom. _**The familiar chills came over Inuyasha as he almost felt the power of every slave's wish combining in the air. But as always he felt as it slowly dissipated. Sighing he whispered to himself that time will collect his wishes and he will be free. He had to be.


	5. Chapter 5

OH MY GOSH! I LOADED THE WRONG CHAPTERS IN I'm SO SORRY!

Here is the right chapter!

Honestly I had this story almost done! And then my computer got messed up and my dad fixed it. Then as I was finishing up the last chapter something happened and I lost it all! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY for this and I will TRY to update WAY more often. I promise to make all the waiting worth it in the end!

Kagome paced her room trying hard not to get hysterical. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to be married to that awful man! He's cruel, sadistic, hurtful and all he cares about is food. I could never care about a man like that!" She was closed to tears and still pacing as her tirade changed. "I shouldn't even BE princess! I'm not nearly as good at my studies as Kikyo. I've never left the walls. Kikyo has. I don't know my people. Kikyo does. I would suck at being the ruler… Kikyo would make us stronger! The people…" Kagome was cut off by and old but strong voice.

"Hate Kikyo. She's worse then you fiancé and your people need you! You are ruining all my hard work. You can't go to your engagement party looking like that." Kaede looked over the mess Kagome had made of all her hard work and almost winced. "Now what's this all about?"

Kagome remained silent just looking at Kaede looking for reassurance.

"You want love? Is that right?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." Kagome said in a sad lost voice. The one word hung in the air. It seemed to be a shout in the silent room. The whisper was as though she had let something secret and terrible lose and she wanted more then anything to take it back.

"You want Kikyo to rule?" Kaede asked her voice hard and cold.

"Yes."

"You are a selfish selfish child! You think of no one but yourself! I! I! I! I! I don't want to! I can't! I'm not! I! I! I! I! You don't think about your people or others at all! You can't see past your own unhappiness to see others. You want love? Love is a fairy tale and you had best put it away with your dolls and diapers because it is time to grow up! You will marry Kouga for your people and you will smile! Don't you dare cry!" Kaede snapped at Kagome's teary face. "Do we cry when we are forced to face reality? What makes you better then your people? If anything we are better then you! It is because of your people that you live in this palace! That you are alive and fed. You will face your duty to your people. Ask anyone… anyone at all! Ask them if they married for 'love'!" She spat out love as though it were the most horrible word in the world. "Maybe three out of a hundred will say yes! And that is only pure luck and because they don't understand the word! You will do your duty and smile. Now let me fix the mess you've made!" Kaede huffed in the end and forced Kagome to face the window as she moved about the chair fixing her hair and make up.

Kagome looked out the window and tried desperately not to cry. Kaede had always been a soft guiding hand in her life. A kind old woman who was her nurse maid and teacher. The woman who had just yelled at her couldn't possibly be her. Looking out the window she remembered something an old slave woman had once told her.

Whispering so that even Kaede couldn't hear she said to herself. "Starlight Starbright; First star I see to night; I wish a may I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." Closing her eyes she wished to herself. _Make me strong enough to deal with what will come. Bring me my true love. Give me the strength to do my people justice. Please. _She ended her wish with a plea.

_I will be strong. I will smile if it kills me and cracks all my teeth! I will smile!_ She promised to herself. Kagome stared at the stars as though she wished to imprint them into her mind, climbing among them and disappearing. Her tears stopped and she imagined she could bring the peace of them into herself and everything would be okay.

The spell was broken as her father entered the room with a soft knock. Sending Kaede away with a wave of his hand he looked at Kagome. "Come on darling. The engagement ceremony will begin soon. You won't want to be late." He held out his arm for his daughter.

Kagome placed her hand in the crook of his arm. She pictured the stars in her mind as she began to descend the stairs.

"Hale Princess Kagome!" The steward introduced her adding more titles that she held while she gazed at all the nobles assembled.

She began to flow down the stairs like she was taught and looking at the gathered people, she smiled.

Miroku woke to a growl of his stomach. Looking up and seeing Inuyasha sleeping sitting up. Smiling at the slave he moved towards the small stream that ran on the outskirts of their camp site. Using a rod that he found in the knot in the tree that other travelers had stashed there he caught four fish and began to cook and clean them. Smiling at all the materials found in the tree he used what he needed before cleaning them and replacing them.

Cleaning up the messes that he had made and making sure that after breakfast they could leave he also made sure to grab at least several days of fire wood. Miroku checked the fish and found the delicious aroma that practically erupted out of them also meant they were done and he began to devour his food. Inuyasha's nose began to twitch and Miroku tried not to laugh at the curiously funny sight.

The slave jerked up and looked around quickly. Finding that Miroku was awake and had already cleaned, cooked, and packed Inuyasha felt a tremor run through him. He dropped to his knees before the sitting Miroku and bowed. "I am sorry Master. I have over slept and I beg you to punishment as you see fit."

Miroku looked at the other teen and then around the camp as though looking for something. Finally he turned back to Inuyasha. "For punishment… I demand that you eat the fish I have caught and cooked and not complain. I'm not a very good cook." Miroku's eyes twinkled at the flabbergasted look that Inuyasha shoat him.

Inuyasha remembered last night's dinner that he had been allowed to partake in and almost told Miroku that he was wrong before he remembered himself. He carefully sat up and then took the fish that Miroku extended towards him. Taking it he ate the delicious morsel and ended up licking his fingers clean as well as eating all the bones.

_I haven't eaten like this in… ever. _Inuyasha tried not to look too mystified.

I'm ending this early so that I can update… Cause I need to go now. I'm really really busy a lot with AP World and all but I PROMISE to update soon as I can! I will accept any flames on how long I've been taking with these chapters.


End file.
